Spreadsheets were the original “killer application” for individuals; however they became the dark matter of the corporate universe: a hugely important, widely distributed, invisible information asset (or liability). Spreadsheets can not be queried like databases (e.g., one can not execute SQL-like queries on a spreadsheet), making it impossible to detect, much less solve, security, data quality, compliance, redundancy and other productivity problems using data stored in spreadsheets. What is needed, therefore, are improved techniques for interpreting data in spreadsheets.